The primary goal or objective of this pilot study is to help define the incidence, prevalence, and magnitude of pain associated with cancer and its impact on the patient and the family. This is to be achieved by developing and testing a methodology to determine (1) the pain associated with cancer of the lung, pancreas, uterine corpus and prostate; (2) the time during the course of the disease when pain occurs; (3) the subsequent course of pain, including its intensity, quality, periodicity, site, subsequent spread, duration and other characteristics; and (4) the relationship between pain and various psychological and social factors affecting the patient. The research will be conducted using a population-based cancer registry to estimate the incidence and prevalence of pain by stage of disease for each of the four cancers. Comparison will be made of incidence and prevalance rates ascertained both cross-sectionally and longitudinally. Measures of pain developed for the project will be tested for reliability and validity. The results of this research will have implications for further collaborative efforts using population-based cancer registries to study the natural history and impact of cancer pain. The research will also provide data necessary for planning of pain management programs.